


Трамваи могут ехать крышей

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Police, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: У них двоих слишком мало общего (или наоборот), но тянуться друг к другу им никто запретить не может.





	Трамваи могут ехать крышей

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на мартовский Haikyuu!! Fest '19 на @diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Не то чтобы начинающим героям платят очень много, но Ойкава не жалуется — когда-нибудь он прорвётся в десятку лучших, а там всё будет по-другому. Сейчас же он впахивает изо всех сил: патрулирование улиц отнимает большую часть времени, а оставшееся Ойкава плохо помнит — возвращается домой слишком усталым и сразу падает спать. Совсем иначе он представлял себе будни героя — не так однообразно и выматывающе. Ойкаве не хватает адреналина в крови, но всё, до чего его пока допускают, слишком легко и, пожалуй, безопасно. Сравнимо разве что со снятием котят с деревьев, но этим пусть занимаются полицейские, а не герои — не тот уровень.

Сотрудничество с рекламными агентствами едва ли не сложнее патрулей, но оно приносит реальные деньги и реальную славу. Ойкава смотрит со многих плакатов, улыбается из сотни роликов и потихоньку понимает, что именно в про-геройстве самое главное.

С Иваизуми Ойкава знакомится после неудавшегося теракта: группа каких-то отморозков заминировала торговый центр, но то ли бомба оказалась слишком слабой, то ли террористы — неудачниками, в результате всё обошлось без жертв.

Ойкава помогает разбирать завалы — важное, но ужасно муторное занятие, после которого будет ломить всё тело и вряд ли удастся сразу уснуть. Он ворчит про себя, краем глаза наблюдает за прессой и старается, чтобы кадры с ним были удачными, а то ведь налепят потом в газету не пойми что (и уже Ойкаве будет стыдно).

Иваизуми хватается за балку рядом с Ойкавой и помогает поднять её — сначала он кажется одним из многочисленных про (не первая десятка, а так), что снуют повсюду, но потом Ойкава видит жетон полицейского.

Один из этих, несчастных.

Ойкава искренне (насколько умеет) жалеет тех, кто родился без квирка, но вслух никогда ничего не говорит — кому это вообще нужно? Им и так досталось от природы и генетики, лучше лишний раз не поднимать эту тему (если только не хочешь нарваться, а иногда хочется именно этого).

Да и потом, в полицейские не всегда идут безквирковые, хотя Ойкава в этом и не особо уверен. Но Иваизуми (тогда ещё безымянный полицейский) вызывает именно такое ощущение — агрессии, какой-то обиды, — каким обычно веет от не очень-то довольных жизнью.

— Спасибо, — просто говорит Ойкава и протягивает руку. Нужно быть вежливым, держать лицо и проявлять интерес к дружественным организациям.

Иваизуми, кажется, совсем не следует данным правилам, потому что хмурится, бурчит что-то себе под нос и отходит в сторону. «Грубиян», — думает Ойкава и тянет в сторону кусок цемента.

***

У самого северного района дурная слава: узкие кривые улицы застроены как попало, тёмные извилистые проулки и заваленные хламом тупики кишат притонами, подпольными казино и сомнительными барами. На сравнительно небольшой территории обитает множество банд, война между которыми идёт беспрерывно вот уже много лет. Простым горожанам и тем более людям без квирка находиться здесь банально опасно. Полицейским — вдвойне опасно, ибо тут их особенно не любят, поэтому рейды устраиваются только при участии про.

Для Ойкавы это первая совместная работа с полицией. Не то чтобы он счастлив — гораздо легче работается с про, но выбирать не приходится. В напарники ему достаётся угрюмый и упрямо не идущий на контакт Иваизуми, тот самый, которого Ойкава запомнил ещё с неудавшегося теракта. 

В любой другой день он попросился бы поменять напарника — да так, что никто бы об этом и не догадался, — но сегодня интуиция (чутьё, шестое чувство, да хоть мурашки) вопит, что всё следует оставить как есть. Это не сам по себе квирк Ойкавы, скорее, какие-то его отголоски, но и они всегда (почти всегда) оказываются правы. 

Улицы залиты дождём — погода мерзкая настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, не самое лучшее время для патрулирования. Иваизуми то и дело зыркает по сторонам, где из вязких теней закоулков за ними следят местные недружелюбные обитатели. 

Ойкава чувствует себя здесь очень неуютно, но никак не показывает это внешне — это было бы главной ошибкой. В таких районах нужно быть крутым и уверенным в себе. Может, тогда к тебе и не полезут. 

Завтра будет чертовски болеть голова, но Ойкава плюёт на это и использует квирк на все сто (даже на всю тысячу). Гораздо важнее остаться в живых и найти поставщика дури. Второе нехило поможет ему подняться в рейтинге и в деньгах (быстрее бы).

Они идут молча, но Ойкаву так и подмывает начать какой-нибудь разговор, хоть это и будет нарушением всего и вся. Окраины не то место, где можно отвлекаться.

— Ты часто тут бываешь? — всё равно спрашивает он и скользит взглядом по засранной кирпичной стене.

— Бывает, — неохотно отвечает Иваизуми и хмурится — точно против разговоров на задании. Но потом улыбается уголками губ (Ойкава еле успевает заметить это) и говорит: — Не бойся, не дам тебя в обиду.

Ойкава пихает его локтем, и со стороны может показаться, что они видятся не всего лишь второй раз в жизни, а знакомы с глубокого детства. Грубость и ершистость — это такая защитная реакция, понимает Ойкава и тихонько улыбается сам себе — Иваизуми ему открывается.

Может, у Иваизуми и нет квирка, но инстинкты и рефлексы работают получше, чем у некоторых героев — засаду первым чует именно он. Ойкава и глазом не успевает моргнуть (и жалеет, что его квирк не может работать непрерывно, тогда бы он точно так не облажался), как вокруг начинается пальба. 

Заварушка получается громкой, и уже скоро к ним на помощь приходят другие полицейские и герои. Пространство вокруг тесное и неудобное, пули рикошетят только так. 

«Как бы прямо тут не сдохнуть», — думает Ойкава, перезаряжая пистолет. Пусть он про, пусть у него есть квирк, но безоружным в такое пекло он никогда не сунется.

Голову пронзает миллиардом раскалённых игл, и Ойкава сдавленно мычит от боли, утыкаясь лицом в предплечье. Как раз самое время, чтобы словить откат. Вот только переждать приступ не получается: перед глазами бешено мелькают картинки, и, как только последняя меркнет, тело начинает двигаться словно само по себе.

Ойкава знает, что сейчас в него не попадёт даже с рикошета, знает, как и куда нужно бежать, знает, что сейчас нужно сделать шаг чуть шире, чтобы не наступить на пустую бутылку... И прыгнуть, отталкивая Иваизуми с траектории пули.

Потом тот будет ходить с гипсом, пусть у самого Ойкавы ссадина будет на половину лица. Какая разница, если Ойкава сейчас делает то, что должны делать все про? (Ну и пусть это у них не всегда получается). Спасать людей — тяжёлая работа.

После, сидя прямо на грязном асфальте, усталый и насквозь промокший Ойкава смотрит на курящего под навесом Иваизуми и вспоминает недоумённый взгляд, когда пуля просвистела прямо над их головами, а рука Иваизуми неудачно попала в решётку. Но яснее этого Ойкава вспоминает его движения во время драки с каким-то здоровенным бугаем и думает: «Он крут». Особенно для того, кем является.

И после этого Ойкава ненавязчиво просит ставить Иваизуми с ним в пару (естественно, чтобы последний был не в курсе). И даже после того, как Иваизуми ругается на весь полицейский участок (мало кто из полицейских любит работать в связке с про) и разве что не кидается в начальника подручными предметами (на самом деле ни за что и никогда, Ойкава-то знает). Они будут работать вместе, потому что им комфортно — в этом случае можно решить и за двоих.

Ойкава знает, что бесит Иваизуми всем своим существованием. Тем, что красивый и снимается в рекламе, тем, что не гнушается зарабатывать лицом. Тем, что зарабатывает больше, и тем, что умнее. Тем, что работает не в полиции. Но на самом деле лишь потому (предыдущие причины просто нравятся Ойкаве), что имеет квирк. Пусть не боевой, пусть с дикими откатами, но квирк.

«Зависть — плохое чувство, Ива-чан», — мог бы сказать Ойкава, но молчит. Наверное, именно поэтому Иваизуми продолжает работать с ним в паре. Потому что все остальные обязательно скажут. Как будто Ойкава их не знает.

Он не замолкает, не обижается и не уходит, чем явно рвёт шаблон у Иваизуми. Где-то на пятом дежурстве тот уже заводит обычный разговор, просто чтобы убить время, — прогресс на лицо. А Ойкава идёт рядом, украдкой рассматривает Иваизуми и неожиданно для себя думает: «А он ничего».

С Иваизуми приятно работать, на него можно положиться, как на собственный квирк, — никогда не подведёт (естественно, в силу собственных возможностей). Ойкава чувствует, что постепенно стаскивает Иваизуми с накатанных рельс, переворачивает его жизнь с ног на голову... и смеётся от этого. Ойкава доволен.

Когда акция «герой плюс полицейский плюс самый ужасный район города» прекращается до будущих времён, Ойкава возвращается к прежней рутине. Вот только быстро понимает, что адреналина в его жизни теперь катастрофически не хватает. Нет, он есть, но совсем не тот. Неправильный. Ойкаве иррационально хочется перестрелок, драки спина к спине (к очень горячей спине!), напряжённого в своей опасности патрулирования... Главные улицы светлые и на них слишком спокойно.

Поэтому в свой выходной Ойкава останавливается перед зданием полиции и, лениво помахивая удостоверением героя, просит провести его к детективу Иваизуми.

Дело есть. Наверное. Конечно Иваизуми тоже скучает, куда же без этого? Просто вслух никогда не скажет, стесняется.

Иваизуми как будто бы ему не рад (только делает вид, да). Или же просто чертовски вымотан бумажной работой. Ойкава садится напротив и начинает обычный разговор — о погоде, об однообразии работы про, о своей новой рекламе и каким офигенным он в ней получился... Обо всём, что приходит ему в голову. Когда через полчаса его трёпа в глазах Иваизуми появляется знакомый блеск, а в руках с треском ломается ручка, Ойкава улыбается от уха до уха и говорит:

— Ну наконец-то! Я схожу за кофе. Жди здесь, — и едва успевает уклониться от летящего прямо в голову степлера. Под ругань Иваизуми он, посмеиваясь, идёт к автомату.

Жизнь кажется веселее, когда у него есть Ива-чан. Конечно, Ойкава не одинокий волк, у него много знакомых, фанатов (в основном фанаток, конечно же), коллег, но это всё не то, не то... 

А ещё Ойкаве кажется, что Иваизуми такой же. Ну или просто похож.  
У него теперь тоже есть Ойкава, коллеги, знакомые. Всё то же самое.

Ойкава приходит в полицейский участок когда надо и когда не надо, но всегда — в смену Иваизуми. И сидит напротив заваленного бумагами и папками с делами стола, и улыбается, и пристаёт к Иваизуми с глупыми вопросами — делает всё, чтобы развести его на разговор и вытянуть на эмоции.

А тот делает всё, чтобы игнорировать раздражающе-надоедливого героя. Правда, безуспешно. 

Никто не может сопротивляться великолепному Ойкава-сану.

***

Ойкаве кажется, что они уже (осталось совсем чуть-чуть до) стали настоящими друзьями или что-то в этом роде. Может, со стороны и не похоже, вот только у Ойкавы всегда есть своё мнение — правильное.

Они всё так же встречаются в участке, иногда на улицах во время патрулирования (но в тот злачный район больше не попадают вместе), а иногда — просто так. Оказывается, они живут не так далеко друг от друга.

Если не считать за далеко полчаса бодрым шагом.

Ойкава специально делает крюк от офиса, чтобы зайти в «Севен-Элевен» — тот, в который обычно ходит Иваизуми. Они сталкивались там уже целых шесть раз, так что Ойкава надеется на счастливый, седьмой, чтобы и без того хороший день окончился отлично.

Он бродит вдоль полок с готовыми наборами — как и ему самому, Иваизуми некогда готовить, но в том, что тот умеет это делать, Ойкава не сомневается. Он уже многое разузнал об Иваизуми — люди сами несут ему информацию, об этом даже просить не нужно — лишь пару раз обворожительно улыбнуться.

Ойкава тратит чуть больше часа и пару стаканчиков кофе до того, как видит спину Иваизуми в толпе у витрин. Обойти кругом, встать рядом, толкнуть плечом и удивиться:

— Ты тоже здесь, Ива-чан?

Тот не отвечает, лишь фыркает, но Ойкава чувствует — улыбается, в хорошем настроении.

Они (уже вместе) проходят пару раз вдоль полок, стоят на кассе и даже идут до перекрёстка, от которого им уже в разные стороны. Иваизуми сегодня разговорчив — удалось удачно закрыть дело о перевозе дури; он в общих чертах рассказывает о нём Ойкаве и даже размахивает руками.

«Хорошо, очень хорошо», — безмятежно улыбается про себя Ойкава и дипломатично поддакивает в нужных местах — нельзя терять такой продуктивный диалог.

Просто отличный вечер.

Сегодня они идут кругами — а ведь ведёт даже не Ойкава. У нужного перекрёстка совсем нет людей. Наверное, это какой-то знак и не стоит терять зря времени. Да и предупреждающих мурашек давно не было.

Идеально.

— А потом Маццун скинул на него его же коробку, — смеётся Иваизуми и пихает Ойкаву в бок. — Пятьдесят кило на хребет — и миссия выполнена!

Они почти выходят на главную улицу из переулка, как Ойкава цепляет Иваизуми за рукав толстовки и поворачивает к себе. 

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — спрашивает Иваизуми. — Сам на себя не похож. Случилось что-то?

Он выглядит по-настоящему обеспокоенным, и Ойкава понимает, что где-то прокололся: не там поддакнул, недостаточно широко улыбнулся... Или просто притёрся к Иваизуми и слишком открылся. Такое тоже нельзя исключать.

— Ойкава?

Настолько близко друг к другу лицом к лицу они ещё не были — это странно, но кажется Ойкаве правильным. Иваизуми недоумённо смотрит и приоткрывает рот, видимо, хочет что-то спросить... И тогда Ойкава наклоняется к нему и неловко целует — просто прикасается к губам, но этого хватает, чтобы заставить Иваизуми замереть и, кажется, даже перестать дышать. Ойкава пользуется этим, углубляя поцелуй — губы у Иваизуми неожиданно мягкие. И целовать его довольно приятно.

Всего пару секунд.

Потому что потом в челюсть Ойкаве врезается кулак — вряд ли тут успеешь среагировать, слишком резкая перемена.

— Ты... — рычит Иваизуми и вытирает рот рукавом. — Ты...

«Кажется, это было весьма опрометчиво», — думает Ойкава и пытается улыбнуться. Наверное, ему нужно извиниться и сказать, что подобное больше не повторится. Или что ему показалось, что Иваизуми был бы не против. Или что это было ошибкой. Ну, что-то в этом роде.

Вот только Ойкава не считает, что сделал что-то не так.

— Не смей прикасаться ко мне, — цедит Иваизуми сквозь зубы («педик» повисает между ними невысказанным) и уходит.

Он выглядит ужасно рассерженным, вот только на кого из них двоих больше — непонятно. Ойкава пожимает плечами и как-то рассеянно кивает вслед Иваизуми, словно соглашаясь с его репликой. Подумаешь. Неужели это было настолько мерзко? Ему вот понравилось.

***

Они не видятся довольно долго — Ойкава погружается в работу (точнее, это она на него наваливается) и вырваться в участок никак не получается. Да что там, даже дойти до нужного «Севен-Элевен» некогда, приходится закупаться в ближайшем к дому — Иваизуми там точно не встретить, но свободного времени нет совсем.

Голова болит практически непрерывно: от нагрузки, от кучи проблем по работе, от беспрестанного использования квирка. На будущее Ойкава насмотрелся уже лет на сто вперёд: кажется, что преступный мир сошёл с ума и взялся за цель испортить жизнь всем вокруг. Ойкава смеётся, что это весеннее обострение, но совсем скоро лето, так что на эту шутку не ведутся даже девочки на ресепшене офиса.

После очередного патрулирования Ойкава возвращается домой окончательно вымотанным — кто же знал, что сегодня ему наконец-то в одиночку доверят неблагополучный район? Нет, он давно мечтал об этом, но на практике всё оказывается сложнее, чем он предполагал. Да ещё и некстати начавшийся ливень (снова, как тогда, в первый раз с Ива-чаном) только добавил трудностей.

Ойкава никак не ожидает увидеть около собственного дома Иваизуми. Тот стоит, опираясь о стену, и, кажется, не замечает ничего вокруг. Они не виделись, наверное, с месяц или даже больше: после того поцелуя Иваизуми просто исчез, а телефонами они не обменивались — случая не представлялось, так объяснял себе это Ойкава. А потом навалилось это «весеннее обострение».

— Привет, — произносит Ойкава и останавливается рядом, разглядывая Иваизуми.

Тот выглядит потрёпанным и сильно уставшим — взлохмаченный, с недельной щетиной и синяками под глазами.

— Привет, — говорит Иваизуми и морщится как будто бы от головной боли (совсем как Ойкава обычно). — Ты слишком много работаешь, уже успел пробиться в десятку?

Это вызывает лёгкую улыбку — такой Иваизуми привычен и не вызывает странных чувств. Ну не мог же он впасть в депрессию из-за одного маленького поцелуя. Впрочем, Ойкава не может утверждать это на сто процентов. Тысяча вопросов вертится на языке, и он пропускает тот момент, когда Иваизуми закрывает глаза и начинает заваливаться на бок — тело реагирует быстрее, чем Ойкава успевает сообразить.

Иваизуми тяжёлый и мокрый, он безвольно повисает на руках Ойкавы и никак не реагирует на собственное имя. Тащить его на себе не очень удобно, но Ойкава привык — сотню раз уже вытаскивал пострадавших из завалов. 

В квартире зверски холодно — забыл закрыть окно, когда уходил на работу, — но хотя бы сухо. Ойкава включает свет и в шоке смотрит на собственные окровавленные руки. Переводит взгляд на Иваизуми — рубашка у того вся красная от крови.

Глупости какие: зачем он тогда ждал его, Ойкаву? Почему не пошёл сразу в госпиталь и не позвонил своим? Где вообще его напарник? И почему всё так получилось?.. В голове миллионы вопросов, на каждый хочется получить ответ, вот только сейчас это не первоочередной важности.

Нужно вызвать скорую, но домашнего телефона у Ойкавы нет, а мобильник разрядился ещё днём. Зато наверняка он есть у Иваизуми. Ойкава наклоняется над ним и тянет руку к карману куртки.

— Не трогай, — шипит Иваизуми и перехватывает его руку.

Пальцы у него холодные и дрожат, но захват по-прежнему крепкий — не вырвешься.

— Да я только скорую хотел вызвать, — оправдывается Ойкава, а на ум так некстати приходит фраза Иваизуми, которую он сказал после поцелуя: «Не смей прикасаться ко мне». — Эй, я не имел ничего такого в виду!

Иваизуми смотрит непонимающе, но разжимает пальцы, а затем хмурится, бормочет что-то похожее на «идиот, мне просто больно» и пытается встать. Ойкава протягивает ему руку прежде, чем успевает подумать о том, что Иваизуми, вероятно, просто оттолкнёт её.

— Где у тебя ванная? — спрашивает Иваизуми, как ни в чём не бывало принимая помощь.

Ойкава не успевает даже удивиться, как Иваизуми повисает на нём всем своим весом — сразу становится ясно, что самостоятельно он дойти никуда не сможет и помощь тут необходима. Даже жизненно необходима — в противном случае Иваизуми вряд ли бы пришёл к нему.

— Может, всё же скорую? — спрашивает Ойкава, чтобы в ответ получить сердитый рык.

Это смешит — даже в такой ситуации Иваизуми остаётся самим собой и спорит до посинения. Наверное, у него уже истерика. У них обоих, раз они так спокойно относятся к произошедшему. Впрочем, в этом есть и доля истины: и полицейский, и про видели за свою карьеру немало раненых и мёртвых. Они оба всё знают, так чего тут волноваться?

— Как скажешь, — улыбается Ойкава и обхватывает Иваизуми поудобнее.

Они со всем справятся, просто обязаны, раз уж теперь снова вдвоём.

***

Иваизуми появляется через несколько недель: стоит и ждёт Ойкаву, словно так и надо. Тот уже и не удивляется — к перепадам настроения привык, а искать логику в поступках Иваизуми, когда дело касается обычных человеческих взаимоотношений... Да ну его, бессмысленно это.

Ойкава не спрашивал про прошлый раз: ни откуда взялось ранение, ни почему Иваизуми пришёл именно к нему. Расспросы только вызовут напряжение между ними, а до правды Ойкава и сам докопается — у него в распоряжении все симпатичные коллеги Ива-чана. Его личная информационная армия, которая уже поведала ему, что детектива Иваизуми потрепали на прогулке в отместку за посаженного за решётку босса. Наверное, того самого, на которого Маццун уронил коробку, решает Ойкава.

В тот раз, после перевязки, Ойкава всё же отправил Иваизуми на скорой: первая помощь хороша в экстренных условиях, но он же не врач. И тогда же он записал себе номер Иваизуми, чтобы быть в курсе его состояния. Неважно, что у них с отношениями, кто именно они друг другу, но то, что Ойкава волновался, — это и дураку понятно.

То ли работы становится чуть меньше, то ли замордованного Ойкаву немного разгружают, но вечером он даже может свободно вздохнуть и позволить себе немного пройтись. Вот только постоянная бдительность всё портит: не хочется (на самом деле — да, хочется) нарваться на тех, кто отделал Иваизуми.

Он кружит как полный придурок по району, ищет сам не зная что, а потом возвращается домой и падает лицом в подушку, уставший ещё больше, чем когда был загружен работой.

Возможно, именно это беспокойство и оборачивается для него (и не только для него) злой шуткой.

В тот день после работы Ойкава напивается в хлам: сидит в раменной около работы и методично вливает в себя алкоголь. Не то чтобы он делает это часто, но сегодня особый случай — в работе про тоже случаются осечки. Когда рука-пальцы другого человека скользят сквозь твои, когда твои уже ловят-сжимают лишь воздух, когда глаза провожают другие, полные ужаса. Когда уши слышат глухой звук удара об асфальт... Ойкава не думает, что сможет легко заснуть сегодня ночью.

В голове начинает шуметь, и Ойкава из последних сил заставляет себя пойти домой. По пути собирает все стены — к чему мелочиться, когда хочется прийти и упасть, ни о чём не думая.

Такое с ним впервые, и он совершенно не знает, что с этим делать.

Конечно, можно обратиться к штатному психологу, но это будет стопроцентным отстранением, а дома он ещё быстрее сойдёт с ума. Сейчас как никогда раньше Ойкаве нужна поддержка.

Ойкаве нужен Иваизуми.

Подойдя к двери, Ойкава удивлённо замирает — он совсем не ожидал увидеть Иваизуми, хоть и рад ему безмерно. Тот спит, прислонившись к стене, и выглядит чертовски усталым.

Иваизуми что, ждал его столько времени?

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава аккуратно трясёт его за плечо.

Очень хочется съехать по стене, сесть рядом и уложить голову на плечо, вот только дома его ждёт холодная вода и тёплая кровать. И, может, немного разговоров — Иваизуми поймёт его, как никто другой. Работа у него такая — убивать тоже иногда приходится. И смотреть, как гибнут другие, когда ты сам... не успеваешь.

— Ива-чан, ты что, ждал меня?

Иваизуми смотрит сердито в ответ — видно, что очень хочет высказать Ойкаве за пьяный вид и поздние прогулки.

«Ждал», — с теплотой думает Ойкава и тянет Иваизуми за рукав, поднимая. Дома объяснится, на улице всё же прохладно и немного неудобно.

— Идём, я хочу лечь.

По взгляду Иваизуми видно, что Ойкаве не лечь нужно, а головой под холодную воду нырнуть и не вылезать как можно дольше. Видимо, в курсе уже. И хорошо — значит, спрашивать ни о чём не будет.

Они толкаются у дверей, разуваясь, а затем Иваизуми ведёт Ойкаву в ванную (помнит дорогу!), включает холодную воду и выходит. Ойкава идёт за ним следом — не хочет оставаться в одиночестве, — не реагирует на недовольное шипение и вообще ни на что не реагирует. Доходит до крошечной кухни и вытаскивает из заначки бутылку саке.

— Не хочу пить один, — говорит он бутылке и уходит обратно в ванную.

Иваизуми следом за ним уже не идёт.

В ванной сразу же по-новой накатывает страх, хочется вернуться обратно на кухню, к Иваизуми, но Ойкава стискивает зубы и включает холодную воду. Он не будет окончательно расклеиваться, он сможет пережить то, что случилось.

В зеркале отражаются не его глаза, а той девочки: испуганные, зеленоватые. «За что? За что? Зачтозачтозачто...» — словно твердят они и с немым укором смотрят на Ойкаву.

Холодная вода помогает слабо, от мыслей тошнит, и Ойкава по второму-третьему-пятому разу чистит зубы, заглушая мерзкий привкус.

Как будто всё это поможет.

Ему срочно нужно выпить. Снова. Ещё. Больше.

По горлу проходит спазм, и Ойкава едва успевает склониться ниже к раковине. Хорошо, что он почти ничего не ел. Мутная жидкость неторопливо сливается в канализацию, завиваясь завихрениями — в них Ойкава видит приближающийся асфальт.

Снова холодная вода, побольше зубной пасты... Только бы не блевануть.

Он выходит из ванной, когда пальцы уже начинает сводить от холодной воды, когда горло уже разодрано бесконечными попытками выдавить из себя всю ту дрянь, что осталась внутри. Когда даже от запаха пасты начинает мутить.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава опирается о кухонный косяк, голос подрагивает, но не от волнения, а от до сих пор стоящей перед глазами картинки. — Во мне что-нибудь изменилось?

Иваизуми молчит и не поднимает головы, продолжая наливать себе саке.

— Ива-чан, — зовёт его Ойкава снова.

На этот раз он поднимает голову, смеривает Ойкаву оценивающим взглядом и снова возвращается к бутылке.

— Рожа у тебя в пасте.

Наверное, это именно то, что нужно было услышать. Отвлечься, посмеяться. Забыться.

Дальше они просто молчат и пьют. Перебираются из кухни в комнату и снова пьют. Наверное, это самая комфортная попойка на памяти Ойкавы: ничего не происходит, никто не пытается ничего выведать... Они просто сидят рядом, плечо к плечу, и пьют. Теперь уже из горла.

Мысли в голове путаются, смешиваются, рождая галлюциногенных монстров, и Ойкава радуется, что может утонуть во всём этом. И знает, что его всегда поймают и вытащат. Иваизуми вздыхает и пихает его в бок, передавая бутылку.

«Непрямой поцелуй», — пьяно улыбается Ойкава и делает глоток.

Если ему смешно, можно и отрубиться — теперь кошмаров не будет. А если и придут — Ива-чан их прогонит.

***

Они снова работают в паре, как когда-то давно, в самый первый раз: заминированный торговый центр, заложники, паника. Вот только сейчас все знают, что малой кровью не обойдутся — слишком известная злодейская группировка держит всё в своих руках.

Ойкава бы многое отдал, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Или чтобы бомбы не сдетонировали, или чтобы кто-то спас всех заложников. Вот только сейчас нет такого всесильного героя, который бы освободил всех одним махом.

Просто не существует подобных. 

Все суетятся около центра; всех ментальных, типа его самого, опутывают проводами, заставляя использовать квирки снова и снова, чтобы хоть как-то предсказать действия злодеев. Откат от этого будет чудовищный, но Ойкава старается не думать об этом. Он вообще ни о чём старается не думать — течение мыслей лишь мешает сосредоточиться на работе квирка, можно спутать настоящее будущее и то, которое ты хочешь увидеть.

Обычно Ойкава их не путает.

Но сегодня Иваизуми в группе захвата (зачем? как? почему именно он?), и все мысли Ойкавы крутятся только около него. Он выдаёт сотни вероятностей, но все они выглядят странными и отметаются почти не глядя.

Так недолго и профнепригодным стать.

Когда его отпускают проветриться — от головной боли всё равно ничего не видно, лишь мелькающие чёрные точки перед глазами, куда там до картинок будущего...

Вот только после начала выдвижения группы захвата Ойкаву не отпускают раскалывающие голову видения; он не может назвать их на сто процентов картинками будущего, но и собственным воображением тоже.

Скорее всего, он просто боится, впервые в жизни боится за кого-то так, что путает реальность с выдумкой.

Падающий на Иваизуми потолок.

Прошивающая Иваизуми автоматная очередь.

Наступающий на замаскированную бомбу Иваизуми.

Боль, кровь, смерть. Безысходность, невозможность помочь, собственная слабость.

Ойкаву тянет в здание, вот только кто его туда пустит? Он не оперативник, в ближнем бою у него пока что нет особых преимуществ, за исключением моментов просветления...

Голову в очередной раз пронзает болью, и Ойкава улыбается: ему не требуется ничьё разрешение, чтобы зайти в здание. Он просто знает, как туда зайти.

И пусть боль почти невозможно терпеть, пусть работа с квирком требует постоянного напряжения (концентрацию терять нельзя), пусть его уволят, зато постоянно умирающий Иваизуми не стоит перед глазами.

Ойкава попадает на этаж с заложниками как раз в тот момент, когда их начинают выводить. Злодеи захвачены, бомбы обезврежены, казалось бы — идеальный финал.

Вот только в жизни их не бывает.

Взрыв оглушает, ударной волной валит на пол, а перед глазами вновь возникает Иваизуми.

Ойкава видит лишь благодаря собственному квирку — на несколько мгновений (а мгновений ли?) вперёд и тычется подобно слепому котёнку во все стороны.

«Лишь бы успеть. Только бы не опоздать. Прийти вовремя» — три фразы мешаются в голове вместе с болью в единую кашу, и тело идёт само по себе.

Ещё один взрыв бросает Ойкаву на пол, кругом крики и визг — он уже и забыл, что не один тут. В ушах шумит, все звуки доносятся до него как из-под плотного покрывала. Ойкава касается рукой шеи и чувствует, как течёт кровь.

Не страшно.

Третий взрыв Ойкава предсказывает за пару минут; когда начинает рушиться крыша, в этом крыле уже почти никого нет. Бежать бессмысленно, да и не получается. Ойкава зажмуривается и ждёт боли.

Которая так и не приходит в полной мере.

Позади него человеческое тепло, которое отделяет от цементной массы крыши. Ойкава не видит, но знает кто там — больше никто не мог прийти за ним, больше никто не мог знать, что он там. И этот кто-то скрывал от Ойкавы очень большой секрет.

Весь такой несчастный, да?

Полицейский, да?

Без квирка, да?

Вот идиот, поверил же.

— Ты мне врал, да? — смеётся Ойкава, понимая, что истерика вот-вот поглотит его. Он вёл себя как дурак, подставлялся, не спрашивал ничего, на все несоответствия закрывал глаза... А тут такое. Да вот же он, этот чёртов всесильный герой! Вот он, перед самым его носом! Перед его слепыми глазами!

— Ты просто не спрашивал, — серьёзно отвечает Иваизуми, и за эту серьёзность Ойкаве хочется его если не убить, то как минимум очень сильно ударить. — Но я бы и не ответил, — Иваизуми замолкает на секунду, а потом продолжает: — Ты ведь знаешь, что такое работа под прикрытием.

Не спрашивает, утверждает.

Ойкаве плевать. Ойкаве хочется смеяться и плакать, потому что всё равно всё закончилось хорошо, потому что чёртов Иваизуми, из-за которого он столько натерпелся, оказался чёртовым неуязвимым героем, какой-то секретной наработкой или как там это теперь называется.

Вот ублюдок.

Хочется развернуться и уйти, вот только в этом зацементированном гробу толком и не повернёшься. Иваизуми тяжело и жарко дышит прямо в затылок, и Ойкава сдерживает себя, чтобы резко не поднять голову. «Хотя бы нос ему разобью», — думает он и сжимает руки в кулаки.

— У меня из-за тебя мигрень вот уже месяц как, — вместо всего этого говорит Ойкава и чуть поворачивает голову набок, стремясь увидеть Иваизуми.

— Вот как, — говорит тот и наклоняется ближе, почти мажет губами по щеке. От него пахнет дымом и кровью, страхом и беспокойством. — А я из-за тебя раскрылся, придурок.

Ойкава так и замирает, забыв, как дышать, а потом долго и надсадно кашляет.

Мигрень и прикрытие не очень-то хорошо уравновешивают друг друга, но жизнь и жизнь — да. А раз уж они живы, со всем остальным разберутся потом, вместе.


End file.
